freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 020
Reminiscence is the twentieth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 4 and the sixth chapter of the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc. Synopsis The story cuts to a flashback of the origin of Satellizer's fear of being touched as well as her powerful desire to never lose. Satellizer is revealed to be the offspring of an affair between her mother and the head of the L. Bridget household. As a result, she is treated poorly by her stepmother and younger half-brother, who begins sexually torturing her over time, which establishes her fear of being touched. Meanwhile, Satellizer's mother is slowly dying from an unknown illness. Summary A young Satellizer is seen, with her mother, in a limo, going to the L. Bridget estate, where they will continue to live. Noelle Alongrutch, Satellizer's mother, is greeted by the servants who happily takes her luggage, but she is greeted by the wife of Howard L. Bridget, Olivia L. Bridget. Olivia reveals her dislike for Noelle, being that she is Howard's mistress. Violet L. Bridget, the eldest daughter of the L. Bridget, introduces herself to Noelle and Satellizer as well as her little brother Louis L. Bridget. Louis shows, the same disdain that Olivia had, saying that Satellizer was not his sister. Satellizer is next seen being abused by an older Louis who decides to ride her like a horse. Violet comes to find Louis' actions toward Satellizer, maddening and tells him to apologize to Satellizer. Louis refuses saying that Satellizer was his doll not his sister. Louis then continues saying that his mother told him it was OK for him to abuse her. Violet decides to take him to their mother to see if what Louis said was true. Violet then berates her mother for encouraging such a heinous act, after confirming what Louis said. Satellizer is then seen in her bed, when Louis comes in wanting to "play" with her. Louis tells Satellizer if she did not do what he told her, she and her mother would be kicked out. Satellizer then goes to her mother, telling her of Louis' actions toward her. Her mother gets angered saying that Louis was just acting friendly towards her. Noelle tells Satellizer to just bear with it, begging her not to make it harder on her, as Noelle begins to cough out blood. Louis is then caught by Violet, while playing with Satellizer, and Violet is able to put a stop to it. Violet then tells Satellizer that, although she has done nothing wrong, she would have to leave. Satellizer, while attending her school, is told by a nun that her mother had been hospitalized. Satellizer then goes to the hospital greeted by Violet, telling her that she wanted to see her one last time. Noelle is seen on the hospital bed, as Satellizer walks into her room. Satellizer pleads with her mother to not die, she even told her that she would do whatever they wanted, but Noelle tells her that she no longer has to bear it anymore. She tells Satellizer to never kneel down anyone, telling her to become strong. Satellizer gets back up, returning to the current time, being reminded why she could never loose, surprising even Attia. Event Notes *Satellizer troubled past is revealed, as well as the origin of her aphephobia. *Satellizer is shown to be from the wealthy L. Bridget family, having and older sister Violet L. Bridget and a younger brother Louis L. Bridget. *Introduction of Satellizer's mother, Noelle Alongrutch. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters